Misfits
by amywarrior
Summary: Six teenagers are given powers and are searching for others like them but what if the very people they are looking for are huting them down. Full summary insde as well as other information. AmericaxOC. Rated T due to violence and cursing.
1. The Storm

**Hello, amywarrior speaking, I'm so excited because I finally came up with something that I'm going to stay with, unlike my other stories where I start writing and after the first chapter I'm doing something else and then give up on the story but not this one! **

**Summary: Six teenagers are in detention and have to clean around the school. But what happens when a storm comes and gives them special powers. As they try to control their powers they also look for more people who have powers as well. And what if the very people they are looking for are trying to hunt them down and destroy them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia they belong to the lovely Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own Catherine, Blemina, and Adel. (Those two show up later.)**

Alfred Jones did not want to spend his Saturday at school in detention but, at least he wasn't going to be alone, his twin, Matthew, tagged along with him and he had heard that there are four other students in detention. So it couldn't be that bad.

"I hate school." Alfred said while walking into said building.

"Well it's not my fault you got detention." Matthew said following his twin inside.

The two walked down the hall in silence, then Alfred spoke up.

"Matthew what are you even doing here anyways you didn't get detention." He said looking at his twin while walking towards a door with the words "Detention" plastered on it.

"I didn't have anything else to do today so I decided to come with you." The blonde replied while his brother opened the door to the classroom.

The two looked around the classroom to see if they recognized any of the other students. There was Gilbert Beilschmidt sitting in the back, Arthur Kirkland sitting next to the window reading a book, Elizabeta Héderváry sitting up in the front, and Catherine Edelstein sitting on a desk next to Elizabeta. Alfred was shocked to see Arthur and Catherine in the class, the two were usually really good students. While Alfred and Matthew were sitting down at their desks the teacher came walking in. Catherine hopped off the desk and sat in it. Arthur stopped reading his book and looked up at the teacher.

"Alright, now you six will be going outside and clean every single statue around the school starting with the courtyard. After you finish cleaning those you will be free to go home." The teacher said walking towards the door while the students groaned and stood up to follow him out.

"Go out into the courtyard, and I'll go get the cleaning supplies." The teacher said walking away heading down the hall to the janitor's room to go get the supplies. The students walked down the hallway in silence, until Alfred piped up.

"So what are you guys here for?" He said looking at the four.

"Set the fire alarm off."

"I hit someone with a frying pan."

"Cussed a teacher out."

"Punched a kid."

Soon the six were outside in the courtyard waiting for the teacher. They all sat down at one of the tables and started talking about random things, like school, and what they had planned to do on the weekend.

"Hey, Alfred and Matthew you guys never told us what you did to get thrown in detention." Catherine said looking at the brothers.

"I started a fight in art class and Matthew is here because he's bored." Alfred said looking at his brother. The teacher soon came with the cleaning supplies.

"Now, like I said you will be cleaning the statues around the school. I will not be able to stay here because I have other work that needs to be done." The teacher said handing the students cleaning brushes and walked away.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Gilbert said making a run for it when the teacher was out of sight, but was stopped when Elizabeta tripped him. Catherine shook her head and looked down at the albino.

"No, Gilbert we have to do this. Besides if you make a run for it they will give you a different punishment." The brunette said walking away to start cleaning a statue.

"What could be worse then cleaning statues?" Gilbert said as he got up and grabbed a brush and some spray bottle.

"Cleaning the restrooms." Arthur said as he helped Catherine scrub a statue. Gilbert made a look at the thought of cleaning the restrooms. He shook his head to get rid of the image and started scrubbing a statue with Elizabeta.

The six were so busy scrubbing the statues that they barely talked to one another. Soon they were done with the courtyard and started looking for more statues. Catherine looked up at the sky and saw nothing but dark grey clouds.

"Hey, do you think it's going to start raining?" Catherine said and everyone looked up at the sky.

"It looks like it." Arthur said looking at her.

"Great, could this day get any better." Catherine said with sarcasm dripping off every word. Soon they could here thunder in the distance.

They found another set of statues near the gym and started cleaning. Suddenly Arthur saw a flash of lighting and then looked at everyone else, who were busy scrubbing the statues.

"Hey, I think we should go inside." Arthur said making everyone turn their heads towards the Brit and then at the sky.

"You're right, come on guys." Elizabeta said walking towards the entrance to the gym with Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew following behind, and Alfred and Catherine gathered up the supplies. Catherine stopped and turned to look up when a streak of lighting hit the ground not to far from where the two were standing.

"What the hell was that!" Alfred yelled turning just in time to see the lighting strike the ground. He grabbed the brunette's hand and ran towards the door where everyone else was gathered.

"Why haven't you guys opened the door yet!" Catherine yelled at them.

"The door won't open. It's locked!" Elizabeta and Gilbert yelled in unison. They turned to look at the other four behind them and saw a strike of lighting hit one the statues. Everyone looked in horror as the statue crumpled down to the ground. Now everyone was trying to get the door to open.

"We're going to have to break it down!" Alfred said looking at his brother and the other two boys. Before they attempted to break the door down. They heard a gasp come from Elizabeta, who was looking up at the sky. The clouds had started swirling together and turned a blackish color.

"Holy shit!"

"Catherine, what are you doing!" Arthur yelled, Catherine was standing next to the destroyed statue, not realizing what was happening up in the sky. Without thinking everyone ran to grab the Austrian. Catherine jumped a little when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see Alfred and the others behind him.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get struck by lighting!" Alfred yelled at her. Before anybody could say anything a streak of lighting hit the ground right in front of them. The force of the impact on the ground knocked the six off their feet and sent them flying back. They hit the ground with a thud. Soon everything went black as the six teenager went unconscious.


	2. Special Powers

"Catherine wake up." Said Austrian felt someone shaking her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a girl about her age with light brown hair up in pigtails and dark brown eyes looking down at her smiling. It took Catherine a while to recognize who it was.

"B-Belmina, what are you doing here?" Catherine said sitting up on the couch she was on.

"Well, Adel and I saw you and some other kids lying on the ground at school, so we brought you all here to our place." The brunette said pointing at a boy with the same color brown hair as Belmina but a little darker and the same dark brown eyes, typing furiously on a computer.

"So, where are the others?" Catherine asked as she got off the couch and followed the girl out of the room.

"Oh, they're up. We put them in the lab and did some test on them." Belmina said as she kept on walking down the hallway.

"Oh, ok. Wait, you did what to them!" Catherine said stopping and looked at the Bosnian girl. The young girl turned and looked at the brunette.

"We did some test on them because they said that they felt odd. So we took some test and Adel got the results and said that they have powers. I think, I don't really remember what he said but I'd have to talk to him again." She said as they started walking again.

"Powers? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, like I said, I would have to talk to Adel about it again but something about that storm….it gave you all powers." Belmina said walking up to a door.

"Wait…what do you mean by all, you mean I also have powers?" Catherine said pointing at herself. Belmina looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, we decided to run a few test on you as well to see what the results were." The girl said opening up the door to a white room with all kind of technology in it. Catherine looked around and saw a couch where her friends were sitting, talking to one another. Elizabeta looked up and saw Catherine in the doorway.

"Catherine! You're okay!" The Hungarian said walking up to her and giving her a hug. Soon everyone was surrounding the brunette.

"Alright, everyone sit down, please." Adel said walking in the room, holding a folder with paper in it. He walked over to Belmina as everyone sat down on the couch. Adel and Belmina sat in two chairs across from them and set the papers on the coffee table between them.

"So, apparently you guys have some sort of special powers, during the brain scans, we gave all of you, something in your brains reacted differently than normal humans. Sadly, we don't know what kind of powers you guys have, so you guys will have to go through some tests and some kind of stimulation. We are still working on what to do. So, any questions?" Adel said looking at the six in front of him.

"Um…how did we get these "special powers", exactly?" Matthew said putting air quotations around the words special powers.

"The storm wasn't your usual lighting storm it was some sort of freak electrical storm and when the lighting hit the ground it must've sent an electrical shock wave through your bodies giving you these special powers." Belmina explained looking at the six as they nodded their heads. Adel stood up and motioned for everyone to follow and walked towards a door in the lab that had "Stimulation Room" plastered on the front.

"Well, we might as well start and figure out what your powers are. So go on in." He said opening the door for the teenagers. The six walked in and looked around at the gigantic white room.

"There's nothing in here. How are we supposed to figure out our powers?" Gilbert said as the door shut behind them.

"Don't worry we've got that under control." Belmina said into a microphone.

Soon the room was changed into a forest kind of area. Suddenly, Arthur had a strange feeling that something was coming at them. He turned towards the others.

"Everyone move now!" Arthur yelled. Just as he said that a giant rock was coming right at them. Luckily everyone got out of the way before it landed on them.

"What the hell! Are they trying to kill us!" Alfred yelled looking at the place he had been, than a few seconds ago, was swallowed by dust and leaves.

"Where is Liz?" Catherine said looking for the brunette. Seeing no sign of her friend, the Austrian began to panic.

"I'm up here!" Catherine and the others look up and saw the Hungarian girl sitting on a tree branch.

"H-how did you get up there!" Gilbert asked amazed.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about getting out of the way and next thing I know, I'm up here, in the tree." The brunette answered climbing down the tree.

"Amazing, so Elizabeta can teleport and Arthur must be able to see into the future." Belmina said chewing on the end of her pencil. She looked towards her brother as he marked some things off his paper.

"After the stimulation, we have to do some test to see if any of them have some sort of mind powers." He said moving his chair towards a computer.

"Are you putting the holograms in?" Belmina said watching her brother type on the computer.

"Yes." The younger twin answered pushing the "enter" button.

"Are you sure they aren't trying to kill us?" Alfred asked Catherine as they walked through the forest. Catherine sighed and looked at the American.

"I'm sure they aren't. They are just doing this so they can see what kind of powers we have." The young brunette said as she and the others continued walking. Then a group of people walked in front of them. They were all wearing hoods, that hid their faces.

"Who are they? I thought we were the only ones in here?" Matthew said looking at the strangers.

"I thought we were too. Belmina. Adel. Who are these-" Catherine was cut off as one of the strangers pulled a gun out and shot it at the girl. Catherine closed her eyes ready for the impact but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and gasped, Alfred was standing in front of her and the bullet was lying on the ground.

"A-Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked looking at the blonde for any signs of a wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred said with a smile. Everyone was speechless and shocked about how the American was just smiling about being shot. But he didn't take any damage.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You were just shot and you don't even care!" Catherine yelled at him. She was about to punch him but a hand grabbed hers, she looked to see Matthew standing next to her.

"Please, don't start fighting." He said quietly.

"Invisibility and empathy." Catherine said looking at Matthew. The blonde looked at her confused.

"Adel! Belmina! Stop the stimulation!' Catherine yelled.

Quickly, the strangers disappeared and the forest went back to the white room. The door open and the twins walked in.

"What is it, Catherine?" Belmina asked walking up to the group.

"I think I know how to figure out our powers."

"How?"

"Well, when Matthew touched my hand I gained this sort of knowledge about him and his powers."

"So what are Matthew's powers again?"

"Invisibility and empathy."

The twins looked at Matthew then at Catherine. They thought for a few minutes before speaking up.

"So, Matthew has the ability to turn himself in invisible and feel others emotions, so far Elizabeta can teleport, Arthur can see into the future or sense immediate danger, and Alfred is invulnerable." Adel said motioning his hands toward the person he addressed.

"And Catherine can sense others powers by making skin contact." Belmina said looking at the Austrian.

"Hey Catherine, what are my powers?" Gilbert asked with excitement grabbing her hand.

"Pathfinding and power randomization."

"What the heck is pathfinding and power randomization?"

"Pathfinding is the ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means and power randomization is to have any power." Belmina stated answering Gilbert's question.

"What about me? Do I have another power, besides teleportation." Elizabeta said grabbing Catherine's other hand.

"Mind control."

"Cool!" Elizabeta said giving Gilbert an evil smile.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Catherine try Arthur and Alfred." Elizabeta said grabbing the two blondes hands.

"Alfred has enhanced combat and Arthur has telepathy." Catherine said when Alfred and Arthur pulled their hands away. Catherine looked at Belmina and Adel questioning.

"Do I have any other powers?" Catherine questioned looking over at Belmina and Adel.

"You're right Catherine, you may have to go through some other tests to figure out what the other powers you may have." Adel said looking down at his clipboard and scribbling something down.

"I'll take them now." Catherine said her eyes filled with determination.

"Alright, let's get started." Belmina said tugging on the brunette


End file.
